


The smell of autumn and medicine.

by NepuBaka



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, I do not know how to put tags, Jake is just trying to help, M/M, Michael trusts Jake, Psychology
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:55:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25628566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NepuBaka/pseuds/NepuBaka
Summary: Who knew Jake would become attached to a psychopathic child?
Relationships: Michael Myers/Jake Park
Comments: 14
Kudos: 75





	The smell of autumn and medicine.

Jake was an assistant to Dr. Sam Loomis. When Jake asked Loomis if he could attend the sessions, the Doctor was categorically opposed, but later, under pressure from Jake's persuasion, gave up and allowed the younger to attend sessions with psychiatric patients. Jake always listened to what the psychiatric patient answered to Loomis's question and remembered it in his mind.

Jake needed to monitor the patient's behavior in speech, body language and gestures.  
In the beginning, it scared him because some of the patients were so aggressive that they could pounce on them. But over time he got used to it. He even enjoyed watching them.

But one day the Doctor said that a new psychiatric patient had been brought to their sanatorium.  
Jake was surprised and alarmed at the same time. They hadn't had new patients for a long time, so Jake's reaction was clear to Loomis.

Jake was so excited about this meeting that he broke his pencil. Loomis told him not to worry and put a reassuring hand on the younger's shoulder. At this gesture, Jake told himself to calm down by adjusting the sleeves of his shirt under the medical gown.

What was Jake's surprise when they brought ... the child. There were never many children in the sanatorium. Jake expected to see a woman or a man. The nurse put the boy on a chair and hastened to leave so as not to interfere.

Loomis began asking questions to the boy as he did with other patients at the beginning of all sessions. But the boy did not even raise his eyes to look at one of them.

Jake looked at the boy surprisingly and the doctor frowned but continued talking to the patient. From the beginning of the session, the boy was silent. After an hour of silence, Loomis realized that now he would not achieve anything, finished the session and called the nurse telling him to take him back to the ward.

Jake asked if he could walk the boy with the nurse to the ward and Loomis gave his consent while standing by the window with a bars, pondering something.

They walked in tense silence, and the boy kept walking with a downy head and blank eyes.

\- ah ... his name is Michael huh? Jake asked to the nurse.  
\- Michael Myers - the nurse replied.  
\- clearly - Jake answered quietly, continuing to walk to the children's department.

Having reached the children's ward, the nurse led Michael into the farthest ward, sitting him down on the bed and walking towards Jake, quietly saying that he would move away from the door in order to lock it.

Дойдя до детского отделения медсестра завела Майкла в самую дальнюю палату садя того на кровать и идя в сторону Джейка тихо говоря чтобы тот отошёл от двери для того чтобы запереть её. 

\- о чём задумался? - спросила медсестра Джейка когда те шли обратно.  
\- не знаю что с этим мальчиком... за всё время сеанса он даже не шевельнулся - ответил Джейк немного громче из-за криков детей из других палат.  
\- можешь расспросить доктора Лумиса если хочешь - ответила та и продолжила - я думаю у него должна быть информация об этом пациенте - закончила медсестра.  
\- думаю вы правы - сказав это Джейк пошёл в кабинет Лумиса делать и заполнять новую карту и папку с информацией о пациенте. 

Чем-то этот ребёнок отличался от других подумал Джейк заполняя папку информацией которую смог узнать у Лумиса.  
Doydya do detskogo otdeleniya medsestra zavela Maykla v samuyu dal'nyuyu palatu sadya togo na krovat' i idya v storonu Dzheyka tikho govorya chtoby tot otoshol ot dveri dlya togo chtoby zaperet' yeyo. 

\- o chom zadumalsya? - sprosila medsestra Dzheyka kogda te shli obratno.  
\- ne znayu chto s etim mal'chikom... za vso vremya seansa on dazhe ne shevel'nulsya - otvetil Dzheyk nemnogo gromche iz-za krikov detey iz drugikh palat.  
\- mozhesh' rassprosit' doktora Lumisa yesli khochesh' - otvetila ta i prodolzhila - ya dumayu u nego dolzhna byt' informatsiya ob etom patsiyente - zakonchila medsestra.  
\- dumayu vy pravy - skazav eto Dzheyk poshol v kabinet Lumisa delat' i zapolnyat' novuyu kartu i papku s informatsiyey o patsiyente. 

Chem-to etot rebonok otlichalsya ot drugikh podumal Dzheyk zapolnyaya papku informatsiyey kotoruyu smog uznat' u Lumisa.  
Развернуть  
Having reached the children's ward, the nurse led Michael into the farthest ward, sitting him down on the bed and walking towards Jake, quietly saying that he would move away from the door in order to lock it.

\- what are you thinking about? - Jake's nurse asked as they walked back.  
\- I don’t know what happened to this boy ... for the whole session he didn’t even move - Jake answered a little louder because of the screams of children from other wards.  
\- you can ask Dr. Loomis if you want - she answered and continued - I think he should have information about this patient - finished the nurse.  
\- I think you're right - having said this, Jake went to Loomis's office to do and fill in a new card and a folder with patient information.

"Somehow this child was different from the others"-Jake thought filling the folder with information he could get from Loomis.

\--------

It has been quite a long time since the arrival of a new patient and the folder with the name "Michael Myers" began to grow.  
Loomis still conducted sessions with Michael and one day the kid raised his head looking at Loomis when he inadvertently raised the topic of Michael's family. And especially when it comes to Michael's mother Edith Myers. According to rumors, she became depressed after Michael was sent to a sanatorium and because of the death of her eldest daughter, whom Michael killed.

Jake had a hunch that Michael's father and possibly sister had domesticated Michael. The beatings all over the body and the round bruise around the ankle as if from shackles. And maybe they already healed and passed, but seeing this Jake felt pain. His mother definitely could not do this, since she sincerely loved and cared for him. Probably family violence broke his psyche.

\- Halloween is coming ... - Jake said looking out the window.  
\- and winter is not far away - Zoya answered, turning over syringes - time flies so quickly - having said this, Zoya took syringes and jars of medicine to inject them to patients - do not stay too long Jake - she said going out into the corridor - you need to rest more - Zoya finished closing a door.  
\- well - Jake replied with a slight smile as the door closed.

"I need to visit Michael "- Jake thought, closing the folder he was filling in. Leaving it on the table, Jake left the office and closed the door with a key went towards the children's department.

With Michael they had a kind of friendship. Although at first Michael did not want to make contact with Jake, over time the baby got used to a man.

Jake also noticed that Michael likes it when he talks about something. Jake could understand why.

And Jake could proudly say that Michael was the quietest patient in the entire children's department. Of course, Michael was aggressive towards the guards and nurses, but this was rare in Jake's presence.

Having reached the very last room in the department, he opened the iron door, quietly entering the boy. Michael was lying on the bed looking at the wall. Jake looked at Michael for a few seconds and decided to go over and sit on his bed.

\- Michael? - Jake asked quietly the boy who was already sitting and looking at the man next to him. Michael raised his hand in greeting.  
\- how do you feel? Jake asked with an imperceptible smile.

Michael at this moment gets off the bed taking a pen and a piece of paper that Jake brought him the last time he wrote something and gave the piece. On the sheet was written, albeit in an uneven handwriting "good".

\- nice - having said this, Jake examined the leaf that was painted with pumpkins and skeletons and gave it to Michael.  
Michael put the sheet down on the bed, along with the pen. Both sat in the comfortable silence of Michael's room. It seems that even the children in the neighboring wards have finally shut up.

In this silence, Jake involuntarily lost himself in his thoughts and did not even notice how Michael laid his head on his lap.  
\- baby? - Jake asked the boy and he looked up at him.  
\- Soon it will be Halloween and maybe your mom will come - Jake said quietly, patting Michael on the head. The kid nodded, still in the man's lap.

"What a cute kid" - Jake thought, hugging the wall and still stroking Michael's head. But he didn't know exactly what would happen next ...

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a very long time.  
> I wanted something large-scale but ... What is what is. Still, I don't like the way it is written.  
> I really like the relationship between baby Michael and Jake)  
> I will most likely write another fanfic with child Michael.  
> Have a nice evening or day everyone❤️


End file.
